The Ever changing seasons
by markworlding
Summary: Set in an A.U. takes place six years after the cartoon and comics of The Boondocks, it also features minor characters from other series, Lots and lots of Drama. SO please read and review.


Boondocks Fan-fiction- My fan-fiction will be set in a AU where both the events of the comic books as well as the T.V. show both took place but also its set 6 years later from all of those events. My story will be for a mature audience like the cartoon so it will feature cursing and swearing, and a little erotic. Also Riley's style will be completely different than before see Riley dressed with the whole 2001 to 2004 gangster/thug style, I'm going to update Riley's style to a more 2011-12 style. The gang are all in their junior (11th grade) year of High school except Riley who happens to be a sophomore (10th grade) year. The story is set 6 years after the final episode of the show. This fan-fiction will also show characters from other series and again this is an alternate Universe or reality, so Danielle

The ever changing seasons Chapter 1

Huey woke up counting down the last few days of summer freedom school would be starting in three days and if Huey felt like this he knew Riley was even worst off. He looked to see if Riley was in his bed but there was nothing but sheets and covers that show obviously some one had been in the covers. Huey went downstairs he saw Riley watching T.V, Riley had his brush stroking his head, ever since Riley decided to cut off his braids and get a dark Caesar haircut he had achieved 360 waves with his wave builder products. "I still don't see the point of all the brushing Riley." Riley looked at Huey "Nigga cause you aint got no swag." Huey just accompanied his usual scowl by raising his right eyebrow. "Now dat I got waves all over my hair imma get a Temple fade yo." Huey never cut his hair really he just keeps his hairline shaped up. Riley used to wear corn-rows and they were very long but he decided two months ago to cut his hair and get waves.

Huey went to the kitchen taking out obvious ingredients for a salad, Riley walked in and opened the cabinet he grabbed a box of cereal. Huey completed his salad and sat down and began to eat his salad, Riley looked at Huey and sat down and poured his cereal into the glass bowl then followed by the milk. Riley looked around "yo Huey?" Huey looked up at his brother "what?" even though he had his usual scowl Riley knew he wasn't mad or anything. "Okay I met this chick right and she bad Huey." Huey looked at Riley "Riley you were grounded two weeks ago and your just getting off today how did you even have time to even find a girl?" Riley looked at Huey then looked at the Kitchen doorway then back to Huey, "ard yo I snuck out Monday when granddad went on his date, I went to da mall and I was gone chill wit Ed and Rummy but dem niggas dipped on me, so I went to arcade and I saw dis fine ass hoe so I went and spit my game Huey." Huey looked at his brother and folded his arms "Riley I really hope your not doing anything out of the ordinary with this girl you know how granddad is."

Riley gulped down the last of his cereal then got up to toss the bowl into the sink. "Man I aint doing nothing with her plus she like half Rican or Mexican or some shit which mean I gotta do good with her fam first cuz I don't wanna get cut by her brothers yo." Huey looked at Riley and shook his head "Just try to stay out of trouble Riley I mean I know you won't listen but I just feel like I need to always tell you." Huey went upstairs then returned with a book.

Riley chucked a little "me keep outta trouble you need to take your best friend Caesar told you he liked Jazzy and you went wit her then he left for the whole summer cuz of dat." Huey's signature scowl grew angrier then usual and he glared at Riley. Huey hated that all that happened, At the end of 10th grade year Caesar ended up liking Jazmine but everyone knew she liked Huey even Caesar, but Huey felt that Caesar had the right to approach Jazmine because He was always cold to her. But Jazmine decided to give Caesar a chance and when that happened Huey realized how much he really wanted Jazmine, so when Huey told Jazmine how he really felt and she broke it off with Caesar and began to date Huey hoping he'd understand. What made things worst for Caesar was none of their friends or even the kids at school didn't think bad of Huey or Jazmine, because everyone knew it was something waiting to happen, and unfortunately so did Caesar. He was so mad that he left but no one knew where he was and since Caesars mom usually spends her summers in Jamaica no one knows what happened to him. Huey had to admit he did miss his best friend he and Caesar were like brothers but for this summer all he had was Jazmine and Cindy, it's funny because Caesar tried to get Cindy before but she went for Riley.

A ring came out of nowhere Huey answered it was Jazmine "hi Huey." Jazmine said with a smile on her face. She then planted a kiss on Huey's lips Huey kissed Jazmine's lips "Hey Jazmine come in. Riley just got done telling Jazmine about the girl he met. "Riley all women are not hoes and rappers can only say that because all they deal with are groupies." Riley looked surprised "Damn Jazzy dat make sense so what do I call'em?" Jazmine and Huey looked at each other Huey said "call them girls or women." Riley was truly surprised "Imma give dat a try." Riley then left playing with his phone. Jazmine looked at Huey "so you ready for the eleventh grade?" Huey looked at Jazmine, "of coarse" he said planting his lips with hers.

Miles away from Wood-crest on a stage in Alabama the dreaded youth rocked the stage and just finished a song. "You know I'm really glad I'm here in Alabama you show a Brooklyn native underground rapper love thank you!" He turned around to his friend and D.J. "Yo Hiro spin the next record homeboy!" Hiro played the next record and Caesar's dreads swung as he moved around hyping up the crowd his lyrical ability keeping the crowd in awe. His Guitarist Jake was Jamming his Pianist Franklin kept the melody nice as well, and Hiro kept everything balanced on the turn tables, Caesar was going hard leading his band, Caesar's concert went out with a bang his crowd was hype and satisfied as he finished the concert "thank you Alabama!" After every thing that happened at the end of 10th grade year Caesar really needed to get away and his music was that exact thing. He started a band and he won a contest to tour around with Louisiana rapper Dee 1, it was a true honor for him and his band "Brothers Hypnosis." The thing is Caesar got over the whole Huey and Jazmine thing long ago he was living the dream.

He went backstage with his band Him Hiro Otomo, Jake Harper and Franklin Mumford they all formed the band to get away from the pressures of home, peers, parents, girl problems etc.

On the Bus ride back to wood-crest the guys talked about the memories they made this summer.

"Dude this summer was totally awesome I loved it I can't believe it went this well." Jake said taking a sip of his root-beer soda. Caesar Pulled his dreads back into pony tail "you said it bro I can't believe summers ending and we gotta go back home to Wood-crest." Hiro finished looking on the laptop. "Guys we cant be mad not allot of people can have a summer like we did groupies, all the different shows and we even have music videos on YouTube with amazing views we really cant be mad. Franklin came out of the bathroom "Also since we are underground artist and we won a contest we didn't have to spend any money on any of this and we probably got major exposure Hoooowever, we now have to get used to regular life again." Caesar raised an eyebrow "well I hope we can do it again next summer." All the guys layed back and said at the same time "yeaaah!"

Riley was so Happy to be out of the house he pulled out his Android and called someone "Ay was sup...yeah I'm good you?...lets meet up...at ya place...nah its cool... ill be there...ard meet me at that arcade again." Riley said with a big smile on his face, Riley was really into this girl he didn't know what it was but she was different from other girls. Riley was at the arcade losing horribly in street-fighter 3 "damn Nigga dats some old bull-shit Nigga damn!" Riley lost he slammed his fist on the console, he then felt a tap on his shoulder blade, he turned around to see her and there she stood stunning Riley with her beauty. Her caramel skin her hazel eyes her long silky hair and she could be all his. "Hi Riley" she said with a big smile "Brianna was sup." Riley said hugging Brianna she broke the hug and kissed Riley, "damn girl you know how to make a Nigga feel welcome." Brianna took Riley's hand and they Began to walk "so Riley I know that kiss came a little quick but I think your mature, that why I want to get to know you more." Riley looked at Brianna "okay cool so lets see a movie then we can talk." Hours later Riley and Brianna talked Riley talked about how he was moved from Chicago to Wood-crest and how life has been since then. "Brianna talked about how she and her younger brother were abused by their drug addicted mother then moving to many different foster homes until they moved in with one family and then finally being happy. "wow Riley looks like we've both been through allot huh?" Her Beautiful crystal eyes staring into Riley's brown eyes "yeah I guess we did how you like wood-crest anyway?" Brianna put her index finger to her shin then looked up "It's nice, I really do like here it's allot of white people here I'm not really used to that even when I lived on brown meadows there was still a good number of Blacks and Latinos." Riley laughed "yeah aint you like part Mexican or something? I mean not tryna be racist or nothing but aint that what you told me when we met?" Brianna laughed "no Riley I told you I was half Puerto Rican and Half Black," Riley folded his arms "that explains why you aint no light bright like my brothers girl." Brianna looked at Riley "really she's that light?" Riley nodded his head "wow is it okay if I meet your brother and friends?" Riley shrugged his shoulders "yeah why not plus school gonna be starting soon anyway." Riley leaned in and kissed Brianna this time they had a lengthy kiss with more passion.

Cindy walked into Wuncler High school she saw Riley walking with Brianna she wasn't jealous or anything she just felt it would be awkward to be around her ex boyfriend who is also her best friend. Just as Cindy was about to turn and walk away "C-murph! get yo ass over here I aint seen you all summer, C-murph dis my girl Brianna." Brianna put her hand out so Cindy could shake it "Hey wassup C-murph is it?" Cindy shook her head "Yeah im Reezy's partner in crime you can call Cindy or C-murph it don't really matter." Cindy said.

"Cindy!, Riley!, Jazmine ran up and hugged the blonde from behind "Hi im Brianna" Brianna said to Jazmine "Hi im Jazmine," Jazmine said to Brianna shaking her hand. "Hey excuse me?" Everyone turned there heads to see a dark brown boy with the same complexion as Caesar but with a kinky-curly mop top sprouting down his head like Biracial hair, despite the fact that he's dark skinned. "I need to find the counselor's office." He looked at Cindy and smiled "well can I get some help or not?" Jazmine pushed Cindy towards the Boy "Cindy will help you." Cindy smiled at him "okay follow me." Cindy and the new boy walked off.

"So where you from?" the boy looked at Cindy "Toronto Canada my father got a new job here in the states so my family moved here to Wood-crest." Cindy nodded her head "dats cool." she looked up at him "whats your name anyway Jehri curl?" He smiled at her "Believe it or not this is my natural hair texture my name is Danny Van Zandt." Cindy smiled "Can I feel ya hair then?" Danny bent his head over "Be my guess my ancestors were owned by Germans." Cindy felt Danny's hair and he was telling the truth it was all natural she couldn't believe it someone this dark with such loose hair, but then again Jazmine was half black and she was almost as light as she was.

Caesar walked into the lunch-room with Hiro and many of the girls stood up Huey noticed the amount of people crowding. Huey wondered what all the commotion was about. Huey got to the amount of people surrounding Caesar. "Caesar?" "Huey help me man these girls have gotta calm down man please." Huey stood in front of Caesar "go away all of you and let the man eat his lunch in peace!" Hueys natural scowl and threatening voice was the perfect combination to get the girls to leave Caesar alone. Huey felt a little awkward walking to the table with Caesar after everything that happened before the summer started. When they reached the others at the table, "yo whats up yall ." Jazmine felt a little weird seeing Caesar, but she noticed how attractive he had gotten the muscular biceps on his arms his hair (dread-locks) had gotten longer down to his shoulders and his smile was perfect and pure white and he wasn't helping by wearing a V-neck T shirt that somewhat gave off that he was a muscular guy. Riley folded his arms "Damn Nigga why was all dat tits and ass running to ya bitch ass.?" Huey looked at Caesar "yeah that's never happened to you and Hiro before?" Caesar put both hands in his pockets "Yeah me and Hiro started a band called "Brothers Hypnosis," we're a hip-hop, rap, pop-rock and jazz band." Caesar said his perfect smile showing off, "Nigga was sup wit the teeth Nigga dem things sparkling white." Hiro chuckled a little "see what happened is Caesar's mom punched him in the face when they sparred for their Boxing class."Caesar looked at Hiro and began to laugh as well, Riley looked at Caesar and "Damn nigga she knocked ya teeth out?" Riley said to Caesar. Caesar laughed no but she punched me to the point where my teeth had bleed so much that my teeth were almost permanently stained and I had to have them cleaned professionally and Bleached, the dentist also made me where some Invisible braces and that's why my teeth are so straight." Everyone laughed a little at Caesar's situation but he laughed a little so everyone thought it was okay, Caesar lifted up his white V-neck T-shirt showing off the new six pack "oh and this is what the Boxing has done for me." Jazmine looked away she already knew she was blushing and she also felt like Caesar was teasing her because remembering back when she casually dated him he would always try and touch her but would never let him even if it was the smallest thing. Caesar waved goodbye to the gang and shook Huey's hand "catch you later bro" Caesar said as he and Hiro walked off. Huey was surprised he figured Caesar would be different he figured he their relationship would never be the same, so what was it, Caesar just seemed like his old self so but wait, then again he did undergo a transformation he's much more physically attractive then before, not that Huey's gay or anything, but he's seen a lot of Tyler Perry movies with granddad to know what women find attractive in a black man. But Huey just thought he was over thinking things besides Caesar's only 16 just like him he thought.

Riley looked at Huey "whats wrong wit yall niggas man? Caesar just look a little different anyway I'm out I'm gone go sit wit Brianna imma hit you up later C-murph." Riley said giving Cindy some dap "a'ight Reezy imma catch you later." Riley walked off to go find Brianna "awww we're losing two of our friend's guys." Huey and Cindy both looked at Jazmine confused "What're you talking about Jazmine?" Jazmine shrugged her shoulders "well I'm just saying Huey, Riley has always been Distant from the rest of us, and Caesar well he has his band and he's hot now so girls aren't gonna let him breath." Huey raised his right eyebrow and folded his arms "Riley yeah I will admit he does often grow distant but he's my younger brother, so unless he gets locked up I think we'll still see him allot, Caesar on the other hand I don't know, wait did you say he was hot?" Jazmine covered her mouth "sorry babe I meant he's like a little." "It's okay Jazmine I'm not going to be mad just because you think he's physically attractive." Huey said trying to reassure Jazmine, but in truth he was a little mad about it.

Later on in first period Danny sat in his desk in the back texting his friend Derrick who was all the way in Toronto "Mr. Van Zandt?" Danny looked up at Ms.

Shisavich trying to put his Cell phone back in his pocket "Please bring me your phone" Danny walked up to and handed her his phone. looked at the phone and began to read Danny's text "To Derrick, dude these American girls are hot I especially this blonde I met." the whole class began to laugh Danny was really embarrassed, he was lucky he was a dark skin guy because everyone would have seen the blush on his face. Jazmine wondered if he was talking about Cindy and if she was then her plan worked.

After class while Danny tried to hurry up to his next class "hey, wait!" Danny turned to see Jazmine, he thought Jazmine was cute but not his type of girl Danny wasn't into mixed girls he liked only the real thing. "Hey whats up?" Danny replied to Jazmine, Jazmine smiled "just out of curiosity are you talking about the blonde that talks Hood-ish?" Danny smiled and looked around "Yeah that's the one you think she'd be into me?" Jazmine's index finger went to her chin why don't you come and hang out with the three of us at the diner after school." Danny nodded his head ill be there just make sure she's there whats her name again?" Danny asked "Cindy, her names Cindy me and my boyfriend will be there to the scowling boy with the big natural Afro." Danny shook his head "Gotcha, and thanks." Jazmine walked off leaving Danny excited and thinking about Cindy he could'nt wait.

After school Danny found the diner with his G.P.S and Map app on his Android, "okay this must be it." Danny walked in the Diner there were a lot of people from the school there, he walked around scouting the tables until he saw one big brown Afro as well as a puffy curly orange one. Danny walked over but he only saw Huey and Jazmine "Hey I thought you said Cindy would be here?" Danny said taking a seat "oh she's here she's just using the little girls room." Huey put out his hand for Danny to shake, Danny shook Huey's hand, "my name is Huey Freeman." "Danny Van Zandt" Cindy returned from the restroom she saw Danny sitting with Huey and Jazmine, "damn so Jazzy was'nt playing she really tryna get a sister the hook up." Cindy walked ove rand joined them "Hey whats up Jehri curl" Danny just smiled as soon as he saw Cindy.

a good twenty minutes later Danny was telling the gang his story "Im Canadian, I have one older sister, two very strict parents who are constantly down my back about everything I do." Huey folded his arms "Danny Van Zandt huh?, thats an interesting surname do you know where it came from?" Danny nodded his head "my ancestors were owned by German slave masters and somehow they inherited the last name." Huey nodded letting Danny know he understood. After leaving the diner Huey entered Dorothy grandad's faithful grandad Mobil. "Nah its cool Huey imma walk I need the air and I live close." Huey nodded in agreement "I'll walk with her guys make sure she's okay." Danny said to Huey and Jazmine they then drove off. Danny and Cindy walked and talked a laughed on the way to Cindy's House.

After finally reaching Cindy's house Danny hugged Cindy "well I had a good time you?" Cindy smiled "it was cool, hey my parents not in so if you want you can chill wit me ." Danny knew that if he wanted a chance with Cindy he better jump the gun now. "Sure." Danny and Cindy entered the house Cindy put on a movie and the two sat on the couch and began watching the movie Cindy did'nt know what to expect she'd only really dated two guys before one was Riley and that was easy because they were best friends and liked a lot of the same stuff, but that was also the reason they did'nt mix well because Cindy was a very attractive tom boy, and also very competitive and she was'nt submissive enough for Riley, and Riley was to much like her, though he was very immature and Cindy thought he was to submissive to be her boyfriend. The second guy Cindy dated was Jake Harper though he was her age he to was immature even more than Riley was, and until he joined Caesars band he really did'nt do much and Cindy definetly hated his really nerdy dad who came off very flamboyant but you could tell he was not gay at all. But Danny seemed to be different he was tall and handsome like Riley but much more mature and you could tell he'd probably be into the same stuff as Cindy but not all so they would probably get along great. Cindy was ready she was definetly ready to try something new.

Note: And well that ends chapter 1 folks this is a Drama story and I took characters that aren't even in the Boondocks sorry chapter 1 looks so crappy but it'll be better chapter 2 so yeah please read and review I hope you like. :)


End file.
